


Only True Men Wear Panties

by ultramarcypan



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala has a horrible idea and, as usual, Reyson is the one to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only True Men Wear Panties

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what happens when I play Fire Emblem. I develop awful AU's to cope with the pain. This is a modern AU fic, where everyone is in college and there is no war to ruin my precious children's lives.

By this point in his life, Reyson should really know better. He’s never been able to say no to Naesala, and his sister has his so tightly wrapped around her pinkie it’s not funny. So when the two of them had stopped talking and turned to look his way when he walked into the room, that really should have been his cue to walk right back out.

But he doesn’t because he’s too nice to be so outright rude, though he does freeze in his tracks. The look in his best friend’s eyes is one he’s very familiar with and usually ends with both of them getting into trouble at the worst, and an uncomfortable situation at the least. Naesala grins and opens his mouth, and now Reyson knows he’s in trouble.

“Hey Reyson. You can settle this for us.” Getting involved in a debate between his sister and her boyfriend is one of the last things he’d ever like to do, actually, but Naesala doesn’t really seem to care about that. “Do you think it’s weird for a guy to wear women’s lingerie? I don’t, but Leanne seems to think it’s funny.” He pauses for a minute and tilts his head to the side. “Not that I wear it all that frequently, but still.”

“That’s because your pants are too tight to wear proper underwear.” Leanne murmurs quietly, but she has a small smile on his face. Naesala shrugs.

“I do what I must for fashion. It would be a crime to rob the world of my ass.” Naesala winks. “I can’t help it that I look so good.”

It’s only from years of friendship with the raven haired man that Reyson doesn’t even flinch from the question. What he does do is close his eyes, count to ten, and take a deep breath to steady himself. “Naesala?” The other man hums in acknowledgement. “I did not ever need to know that about you.”

“Which part?” Tibarn has come up behind Reyson and is eyeing Naesala like a particularly gross bacteria. “Because there was a lot of things just said that are gonna come back to me in my nightmares.”

“Aww, you dream about me? I’m so flattered!” Naesala preens and tosses his hair back, and Reyson has to grab Tibarn’s arm to stop the larger man from lunging at his best friend.

“I hate you so much.” The taller man mutters, pulling his arm back from Reyson and walking over to collapse onto the free armchair. Naesala kisses the air and bats his eyes in Tibarn’s direction.

“The feeling’s mutual.” He says sweetly, and Reyson steps in to prevent the oncoming bloodbath he knows is coming.

“I don’t much care what kind of underwear you wear Naesala.” He says serenely. “Though, I don’t see how my opinion matters, as I’m not the one involved with you.” He adds wryly, glancing quickly at his sister. She stares right back at him, the picture of innocence. “I also won’t pretend to know why you would want to wear a pair of women’s underwear.”

“Because they are comfy as hell if you buy the right kind.” Naesala responds, almost a little to quickly for Reyson’s sanity. His friend immediately picks up on his awkwardness. “C’mon Reyson, you’ve honestly never tried a pair on just to see what it’s like?” He teases.

Reyson shakes his head. “Growing up, the only women I were around were my sisters, and I would die before I went through any of their undergarments.” Tibarn, who had been trying to suffocate himself with a pillow, suddenly looks vaguely interested in the conversation.

“That was indeed smart of you.” Leanne says serenely, folding her hands in her lap. “I assure you it would not have ended well had you been caught.”

“What a shame.” His friend sighs, brushing his bangs back with a flourish. “You’re missing out.” On what, Reyson isn’t entirely sure. He doesn’t get the time to ponder on the issue, because Naesala lets out a dramatic gasp.

“Come with us!” Naesala has suddenly jumped to his feet, and his eyes are shining. “We were going to go out and look at some today, so you can just tag along. It’ll be like a big, happy family trip. The family that buys underwear together stays together!” He declares, grinning broadly.

“Oh, hell no.” It comes out as a snarl, and suddenly Tibarn’s towering over Naesala, teeth bared and hands balled into tight fists. Naesala doesn’t look intimidated in the least.

“Didn’t know you were Reyson’s guardian.” Comes the cool retort. “Last I checked, he’s a big boy and perfectly capable of making decisions for himself.”

Tibarn lets out another snarl.

“Calm down bird brain, it’s just panties.” He says calmly, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulder. “Besides, don’t pretend like you wouldn’t want to see him in some pretty lacy little thing.” Naesala sounds decidedly smug now, eyebrows arched suggestively at the taller male.

Reyson flushes a light pink, and even Tibarn has the decency to look mildly embarrassed. Leanne is the only one who remains unfazed, smiling knowingly at Tibarn. “I promise you no harm will befall my brother.” She says, standing as well. “I’ll keep an eye on this one,” here, she glances fondly at Naesala “and make sure he behaves.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Reyson speaks up, trying to cool the blush on his cheeks.

“Sure you do. You get to say yes to coming, and then you get a say in what panties you want.” Naesala says, flinging an arm around Reyson’s shoulder. “My treat.” He says cheerfully, tugging the blonde towards the door.

“But-I-” Reyson’s protests fall on deaf ears, as Naesala pulls him from the room.

*

“This is insane.” 

He’s standing in the middle of Victoria’s Secret feeling more awkward than he ever has before in his life. Leanne and Naesala look completely at ease as they browse through brightly colored underwear made out of an assortment of materials.

“Relax.” The dark haired male says soothingly. “Nothing’s gonna bite you.” A pause. “Here, at least. I make no promises on what Tibarn-OW!” Leanne has stomped on his foot, effectively cutting her boyfriend off.

“I’m sorry.” She says sweetly. “I didn’t see your foot there.” Reyson has to fight back a smile; his sister, for her sweet looks and gentle disposition, was surprisingly resilient and could hold her own with the best of them.

“Alright, alright, don’t pick on the delicate baby bird, I got it.” Naesala picks up a pair of black satin panties and tosses them at Reyson. “Here, go try these on so I won’t be tempted.” Reyson doesn’t get to protest, because his sister snatches them out of the air. 

“Black underwear on skin as fair as his, Naesala? That's a horrible idea. You’re lucky you’re pretty.” She shakes her head, and Naesala throws his hands up in the air. 

“Alright, fine, I’ll go sit in the corner. You handle this.” He presses a quick kiss to Leanne’s cheek, winks at Reyson, and heads off to the other side of the store. Reyson watches him go, shaking his head.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me leave without trying anything on?” He tries hopefully, glancing at his sister. An elegant blonde eyebrow is quirked in his direction, and he lets out a sigh. “I had thought not.”

“Here.” She picks up a pair of white hiphuggers lined with red lace. “Go try these.” When he hesitates, she fixes him with a pointed stare. “Or do you need me to come help you?” Reyson has scurried off for the dressing rooms before she’s finished speaking.

Once the door is closed behind him, he stares at his reflection in the mirror, contemplating where exactly he had gone wrong in life to deserve this. He would like to believe that he can get out of this without losing what little dignity he has left, but Leanne will KNOW if he tries to lie to her, and his sister wrath is not something he wants to invoke.

With a sigh, Reyson begins to undress, determinedly not staring at the lacy undergarments sitting on the dressing room bench. He stalls for as long as he can, before taking a deep breath and reassuring himself that the sooner he gives in to Naesala’s and his sister’s weird whims, the sooner he can go home and use Tibarn as a distraction.

When he finally tugs the panties on, it takes him a few seconds before he can work up the courage to look at himself in the full length mirror. He lets out a quiet gasp when he finally does. The underwear is comfortable and fits him just right, hugging his hips in a wonderful sort of way. Leanne had been right about the color too; it was just different enough from his skin tone to be pretty, and not too great of a contrast to make him look sickly.

Transfixed, Reyson takes a few steps towards the mirror, turning this way and that to examine himself fully. He ends up right in front of the bench, head tilted at his own reflection.

The bench whistles.

Reyson lets out an undignified yelp and desperately tries to cover himself up. There are two bright green eyes and a familiar mop of golden hair pulled back into a bun staring up at him. “JANAFF!”

The blonde grins guilty at him and crawls out from underneath the bench. “Damn. Couldn’t help myself Reyson, you lookin’ fine.” His eyes travel up and down Reyson’s body, and he can feel himself turning pink.

“Stop that!” He snaps, scooping up his shoe to chuck at the intruder. “And more importantly, why are you here?!”

“What, a guy can’t buy himself some nice underwear if he wants?” Janaff retorts, knocking the incoming shoe out of the air.

“Janaff.” Reyson tries for the tone Tibarn often uses with the small man, the one that inspires fear and good behavior in him. It works to some extent, because Janaff is still grinning at him, but it’s less broad and he straightens up and adopts a more serious air.

“Yes?” Reyson hasn’t lived with his sister for years for nothing; the glare he sends the younger man’s way causes his remaining will to crumble.

“Man, Tibarn is gonna kill me.” He mumbles, scratching the back of his head.

“And what does Tibarn have to do with all of this?” Reyson demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay, don’t freak out.” Janaff starts, which is not a promising beginning to this conversation. “So, maybe Tibarn texted me saying you were going out underwear shopping with Naesala-which, seriously, what the hell-and maybe I was going to be in the area. And maybe he kinda sorta asked me to check in on you and make sure that Naesala behaved himself?” The last bit comes out as a question, and Janaff looks ready to flee from the dressing room.

“He asked you to spy on me?!” He hadn’t been aware he could still reach that pitch after hitting puberty, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been wrong about something.

“Not spy!” Janaff flails desperately around. “More like….chaperone?” He tries, and when Reyson’s thunderous look doesn’t change he tries again. “Protect?”

He sighs, rubbing his temple. “I appreciate that Tibarn cares that much about my safety, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“It doesn’t help that he’s super jealous of how close you and Naesala are.” Janaff adds, and Reyson looks at him. “Look, I love the guy, really, and I’ll always keep an eye out for him and anyone he cares about, but he’s also kind of a giant asshole who can’t express himself properly.” The smaller male shrugs. “If he could just accept that like I do, we would get a lot farther in life.”

“Would you like to help teach him that lesson?” All of sudden, being Naesala’s friend for years has benefits. Janaff tilts his head at the sudden change in Reyson’s tone.

“Oh? And how do you propose we do such a thing?”

*

“Fucking brat is useless.” Tibarn is curled up in the same spot on the couch the others left him in, glaring at his phone like it’s just insulted his mother. When it vibrates suddenly, he snatches it up and swipes his finger across the unlock screen.

He almost drops it when he sees the Snapchat he's been sent.

Reyson’s arm is slung casually around Janaff’s shoulder, and he’s wearing...well, not much really. Just a pair of cream colored underwear lined with red lace that look absolutely wonderful on his slim figure. Thanks for the good looking present <3 is written across the bottom of the picture. Janaff, the fucking asshole that he is, is throwing up a peace sign and his hand is far too low on Reyson’s hip for Tibarn’s liking.

He sets a new record for getting from their apartment to the mall.


End file.
